


Necessity

by technosaurus54



Series: It Started With a Straitjacket [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Geek & Sundry RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional release, I've never written smut before oh god, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, blindfold, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosaurus54/pseuds/technosaurus54
Summary: Liam and Ivan reconnect over the straitjacket.





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233983) by [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin). 



> This takes place about a year after the events in "Fitting." This story is entirely inspired by their work. If you haven't read it, go! Go my friend! Maybe it will inspire you too to write smut!
> 
> If you have a problem with reading present tense writing, this isn't for you. Also it's unbeta'd.
> 
> Please don't share this with the cast <3

Necessity

 

Liam is having a bad week. It’s his planned night with Sam though, so he has something to look forward to. They’d arranged a monthly date night after realizing how much spending regular time together helped Liam. There’s plenty of stability and routine in his life, but nothing grounded him more than Sam Riegal.

It’s nice having their own studio now; he knows what to expect when he walks in the door. Almost everyone is there, flitting about and getting ready, except for Sam, but that’s normal. The familiar Thursday bustle settles onto his shoulders, giving him a burst of energy and clearing his mind. 

Until he rounds the corner and sees Ivan Van Norman sitting on the couch.

It’s not abnormal for guests to come watch the show in the studio, but he usually has some idea who it’ll be, and it’s typically a group. Besides the cast and crew, he doesn’t hear any unexpected voices.

“Ivan!” Liam shakes off the surprise, genuinely glad to see the man.

Ivan smiles wide, gets up and hugs Liam breathless.

“This is a nice surprise. How you’ve been?”

They head to the dressing room and chat with the rest of the cast while everyone gets ready. He missed Ivan, and many others since they left Geek and Sundry. It’s been weeks since he’s seen anyone other than the Crit Role crew, and it made him a little sad.

Ivan sits on the couch and watches the show. During the break Liam sits next to him, laughing and telling jokes and Ivan just nods and listens, not saying much. They’re about to go back on live and before Liam gets up, just as he gets up, Ivan touches his knee and looks at him meaningfully; Liam lowers his eyes and chuckles. He looks up again, strait into his eyes and smiles, with just the hint of a perceptible nod. And then they’re on camera again.

When the time comes and it’s the end and they’re packing everything in their cubbies, Liam and Sam share a moment. Liam hugs Sam and presses their foreheads together.

“Thank you,” Liam says.

“Of course. I always know what you need.”

And Liam laughs.

“Even when you can’t give it to me?”

“Especially when I can’t give it to you.”

 

So instead of leaving with Sam that night, Liam goes home with Ivan. They talk on the drive, about the campaign and about how they should spend more time together, and speak briefly about going out and just getting a drink. They both know it’s hollow; that there are more important things that need to be done. And when Liam steps into the bedroom, there’s that jacket again, lying innocuously across the bed, limp and menacing.

“You know, there are other things that we could do. I have other tools.”

“Oh?” Liam arks a brow, turns around.

Ivan shrugs sheepishly. “I may have a closet. “

Liam follows him to the end of the room where there is indeed a closet, not as large as Taliesin’s, but enough to rival it; with all sorts of toys, gear, and equipment. “I even have a foldable cross in there,” Ivan says on the back of Liam’s neck, eliciting shivers he wasn’t quite used to yet.

“I think it’d like to explore the jacket some more.”

“Of course.” Ivan says knowingly, shutting the closet. “We should establish things properly this time.”

“Yes,” Liam says. “As much as I enjoyed last time and I trust you, we really should,” he laughs. 

So they sit down on the bed, not touching, Liam with a knee curled under him.

Ivan starts. “Is there anything special you’d like me to do tonight?”

Liam thinks for a moment. His senses had indeed been heightened by the bondage of the jacket, and as much as he enjoyed looking at the man, he knew it was his voice that affected him most. “I would like to be blindfolded.”

Ivan nods. “Alright. That’s easy enough.”

“And,” Liam pauses. “I would like you to hurt me.” He says, squeezing his hands into fists nervously. “I get…numb sometimes. And the pain grounds me.”

Ivan nods again, but there’s a slight glint in his eyes, a predatory awareness. Liam becomes aware of his breath.

“What level of pain? Instruments? Blood? I have an array of sharp knives,” his voice is low and dangerous.

“Uh,” Liam swallows. “No blood. Tonight,” he lowers his gaze. “But, yes. Knives sound nice,” he chuckles awkwardly. “I like a lot of sharp pain. Bites, scratches.”

“Marks ok then?”

“Not in obvious places. But my partners are used to them, yes.”

Ivan smirks. “I bet.”

Liam blushes and fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

“So,” Ivan straightens up, his expression neutral, his eyes focused. “You want to be bound, blindfolded, and scratched. Anything you don’t want?”

Liam closes his eyes, takes a breath, and tries to hear Ivan’s breath, sense his presence. He can’t and it’s frightening. “Don’t go far away when I can’t see. Stay where I can feel you.”

Ivan nods.

“And…” he pauses, unsure. “It was more intense than I was prepared for. And we didn’t have time. We really should spend more time together. I liked it a lot and,” he looks up, vulnerable. “I care about you. I just wanted to say that.”

Ivan smiles warmly and reaches out to grasp Liam’s fidgeting hand. “I know. You’re special to me too. I didn’t expect this to happen, but I’m glad it’s with you. Come here,” and he takes Liam into his arms. “I’ll take care of you.” He pets Liam for a while, shushing him and enjoying his warmth.

“Anything you want or don’t want?” Liam asks eventually.

“Use your colors. And if you don’t respond non-verbally when appropriate then I will stop. Stay safe.” That’s a command now, the neutral air of negotiation fading away. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Ivan stares intently, waiting.

“Uhm, green.” Liam states.

“Good.”

And suddenly Ivan is kissing him. It’s easy, familiar already. Those strong hands tethering him, wrapping around him, and that delightful fuzziness is back. He’s relaxing, leaning into Ivan’s body, all of his thoughts and worries tapering off into whispers. And as he drifts, the more he melts, the tighter Ivan’s grip becomes. He is the tide, pulled to and fro by the force of the moon.

“There you are,” Ivan pulls back, and for a moment Liam forgets where he is. “My sweet treasure,” he cradles Liam’s cheeks, strokes the outline of his jaw. “I’m going to have fun with you.”

Ivan stands, his posture morphing into a lithe gait, purposeful and confident. He disappears into his closet and comes out holding a small bag and a thin leather box. He sets the bag aside and presents the box. It’s filled with knives.

“Choose.”

Liam rarely gets to indulge in this particular kink, so it takes a moment to process the command. He picks up a small switchblade with a wooden handle, inspecting it before offering it to Ivan.

Ivan takes the knife and shuts the box

“Good choice. This is one of my favorites.” And in one smooth motion the blade flicks open and is digging into his skin, lifting his chin.

“Pain you say?” There’s something off about his expression. He studies Liam for a long while, guiding his head in different directions with the flat of the blade. “You aren’t afraid, clearly,” he states, sliding the tip into Liam’s mouth with no resistance. Liam sucks on it briefly before it’s removed. He decides something. “Very well,” he sets the knife aside and draws a simple black blindfold out of the bag.

“Look at me,” his voice hardens and Liam’s breath catches, his eyelids flutter. Ivan is so intense, so quickly, and Liam has no control, loses purchase on his consciousness.

His vision goes dark, the blindfold in place. And suddenly he knows again where he is. Can feel the bed under him, his feet planted on soft carpet. His arms are limp at his sides, useless, purposeless. His head is floating, hovering. As if pulled by a magnate he leans forward, seeking contact, and Ivan grants him this. Again he is devoured. Again he feels his blood flowing. He’s being pulled up to stand, turned, and Ivan noses into his neck, places a gentle kiss against his spine.

“I’m going to break you.”

“Yes,” he whimpers. That is what he wants.

He hears rustling, the clinking of buckles, and holds his breath.

“Arms out.”

It’s almost familiar now, the canvas. The slide of cloth obscuring his reality. He will last longer this time. He feels it in his bones. This is where he belongs.

He thought it would be strange, this bond he has with Ivan; that it was a one time thing, so long ago. The pieces had fit just perfectly and there was no way the stars could align again, and yet…

“That’s right,” Ivan croons. “Listen as each chink of armor falls away from your oh so fragile frame.” One buckle is pulled taught. Two. Three.

His vision is internal, his hearing heightened to the point of sharp acuity. His arms are wrapped around himself and tightened, useful now, pinned in place. A shudder wracks his body and then there is stillness.

“Let go,” Ivan whispers. “You have only one purpose now. My toy. So pliant and useful.” Ivan steps away and for a moment Liam forgets how to breathe, chokes on solitude, on nothing. Breathless, floating. And then there’s a sharp sensation that draws his attention, setting his nerves on fire as a cold point is dragged quickly across the back of his neck.

He gasps, remembers how to breath, and everything slams into sharp focus. The pounding of his heart, the ground beneath his feet, the cocoon of tranquility holding him in place, the hot breath on his neck, and the sweet rumble of that baritone voice.

“You’re mine.”

His knees fail him. He’s breaking. But Ivan catches him; grabs the loop at the back of the jacket. Slows his fall, brings him almost to his knees, but leaves him there, hanging, dangling.

“Look at you Liam,” Ivan growls. “Hanging on by a single thread. You need this more!” He shakes Liam briefly, cutting into sharp focus how Ivan is supporting him, his entire body, with only his singular grasp on the back of the jacket.

“It’s been too long, treasure. Oh how you break so easily. Let me put you back together.”

He hauls Liam up, lays him on his back on the bed, and removes the rest of his clothing until he’s bare, floating in the void. The brush of cloth and the small points where Ivan remains touching him, a hand on his hip, a knee grazing his thigh, always one point of contact, Liam vaguely realizes, are his only anchors. Until the only contact that remains is a cold thin blade resting on the inside of his thigh. It slides slowly back and forth, hypnotizing.

“Give me a color.” Ivan purrs.

Liam searches for his voice, croaks out “Green,” and before he has the chance to identify the deep crackles of his vocal chords he hears a high pitched whine that most surely could not have come from him.

“So sensitive,” Ivan whispers. “You’re not afraid though, no, there’s no need to be.”

Belatedly Liam realizes his thighs are on fire. That tip of sensation raked across his thighs in quick strokes, punctuated by loud, high whines.

“Of course you’re not afraid. You need this.” And it’s true. He’d been dreaming of this for months now.

“You’ve made me wait too long.” Suddenly Ivan bites him.  He bends, snaps upward, pain taking control, pulling the rains away from him, firmly in Ivan’s grasp now. He’s on fire, ablaze, caught in the torrent of Ivan’s will.

Soft hairs rub against the now aching bite mark.

“Would you like some more?”

“Green,” he pants.

Liam loses track of time and space. He is nothing but a warm bundle of excruciating nerves and rapturous sensations. Ivan follows each bite with a gentle kiss. Ivan’s chuckles resonate over him until it’s all Liam hears; rapid, shallow breaths escaping him, eclipsed by the firm stroking and kneading of his master’s hands.

Because truly, no one has handled him quite as expertly as Ivan.

“Good boy,” Ivan purrs. “You are my toy now. And I am your master.”

Had he said that aloud?

“Are you ready to serve your purpose?”

His head is spinning from the pain, but he nods as enthusiastically as he can. “Please.”

Ivan rotates Liam onto his side, effortlessly pushes him, and that simple act makes him throb.

“Yes,” Ivan says. “You are completely at my mercy, treasure. I can do whatever I want with you.”

It’s part of him now. Ivan is right, it has been too long. Too long of wandering through the world barely breathing, beaten and battered by life. But the jacket stabilizes him, tucks everything away, and Ivan leads him gently, suredly, to a safe place of contentment.

Ivan pushes his legs into place. He’s on his side, he thinks. One of his knees settles next to his chin easily.

“My my, you are flexible. We’ll have to play with that.” Ivan sounds very pleased. He strokes Liam’s legs appreciatively, kneading the marks that are quickly bruising. They sting pleasantly, and Liam knows they will bring him comfort later.

“Good boy. Relax.” The sting of slick fingers entering him is nice. Ivan takes his time, and doesn’t deliberately tease him. He floats for a while, enjoying the deep pressure. Ivan is surprisingly gentle and soothing. Liam gets lost in the praise, his entire body languid, fluid.  

But beneath the peace lurks an unpredictable force. Liam knows this moment of peace will be brief, because Ivan is complex, and it takes much to please him. He desperately wants to please him.

“You are nothing,” he croons. “Just a toy. My toy. Mine. You’re mine Liam.”

For the first time that night Ivan grabs his cock, and it takes Liam by surprise so much so that he screams. He’s making a mess of the jacket, he must be, but it’s what his master wants. It’s ok, because it pleases his master.

“Such a good treasure. So good for me. I could watch you like this for hours. A nice little package all for me. Delicate and fragile.” Ivan rolls him onto his back again, shoves a pillow under him and then crawls on top of him. The weight is anesthetizing, but I van rocks his hips and an electric shock vibrates though him.

“Oh Liam. This is where you belong, truly. Such a pretty treasure.” Ivan breathes hot into his ear, sucks a mark onto his neck. “I almost want to keep you like this all night. Open and ready for me.”

“No!” Liam croaks. “Please! Please, use me. I—“ he stutters, trying to piece together fragments of thoughts. String desire into language, but he can’t manage more than desperate sounds.

Ivan laughs, cruel and menacing. Liam starts shaking, panic rising. He’s trapped. Completely. He can’t think, can’t breath. There must be a way to please him. He’s trying so hard. He lifts his hips, tries to get his feet under him to push up, but Ivan simply sits up, and stops his movements with one hand.

“It’s pointless to struggle you know. You won’t get away. Let me show you.” He rolls off Liam, keeping his hand on his hip, still pinning him. “Try.”

So Liam tries. He rolls to the side, and Ivan pushes him back flat. He flails his legs, tries to kick Ivan, but he meets nothing but air. His neck thrashes fruitlessly side to side, his heart is racing, sweat builds under the mask and Ivan just laughs, mocking him.

“You see? You’re mine Liam. You put me here. You wanted this. You’re absolutely helpless. And it feels good doesn’t it?” This is a check, and Liam almost misses it, caught in the current, trembling with the weight of his surrender.

“Liam?”

“Green. Green.” He chants, fighting the jacket openly now. Using all his strength. But Ivan knows what he’s doing. He knows exactly where to press to keep Liam from rolling off the bed, knows just how to highlight Liam’s helplessness.

And then he’s grabbed, lifted off the bed by his buckles, and damn Ivan is strong.

“Enough!” he shouts. “Be still.”

Liam deflates, limp and heaving.

“Good boy. Breath.” Ivan lays him back down and Liam hears rustling, the bed is moving with Ivan’s weight. And the energy shifts. He’s aware now of how empty he is. How lose and hollow he feels. How much he wants to be filled.

“Please,” he sobs. 

When Ivan finally fills him, pushes his knees to his ears, the blindfold is removed.

“Look at me treasure.”

The lights are dimmed, but it still stings, and soon tears are pouring down his face. Ivan is moving, taking his pleasure. Using him. He finally has purpose. He’s openly crying, giddy almost, completely free.

Ivan stills, groaning his completion. And he’s breathtaking. Liam stares openly, spit and tears wetting his face. He’s a wet mess. But Ivan is happy. He is sated. Liam has served his purpose. He is relieved.

He’s crying again, and it’s different now. He’s tired, exhausted even. And the mood shifts again.

“Shh. It’s ok.” Ivan crawls up to Liam’s face, grabs a cloth and wipes him clean. “I’m so proud of you. I’ve got you.” And he falls apart again. Up and down. Reconstructed in a new image. “I’m going to take the jacket off now.”

But Liam’s not ready yet. He likes his cocoon. Likes the warmth. He shakes his head.

“You want to stay in it?” The friendly, calm, sweet Ivan is back. He knows it must be time but he doesn’t want it to end. Doesn’t want the weight of the world back on his shoulders.

“Liam, if you really want to stay to stay in for a little more, you can,” his voice is gentle and even, smooth and placating. “But I would like to get you out of it. I’ll wrap you up in a blanket right after.”

Everything is still fuzzy. Thinking is hard. But Ivan seems to want it, so he gives in.

“Yeah. Ok.”

Unbuckling each strap feels like removing parts of his brain. His arms are pulled out and the air on his skin almost burns. He’s suddenly hyper sensitive and he starts shaking. Ivan is quick with a blanket though, fleece, soft and fuzzy. He tucks him back in and he calms slightly.

“There. That’s better. Take deep breaths for me.” He’s slowly gaining more focus, but he just wants to sleep. He can feel his toes, his knees. He’s almost naked, wearing only a t shirt. Odd. And Ivan looks so happy. His smile is contagious.

“Hey,” Ivan says.

Liam smiles, dazed. “Hi.”

Ivan straight giggles, and Liam is struck by how beautiful he is. How kind and caring. And he loves him. Of course he does.

“You’re naked.” Liam states, and Ivan loses it. Laughs so hard he tucks into Liam’s neck.

“Yes Liam. I’m naked. I did just fuck you, you know.”

Liam groans, suddenly aware he’s hard.

“I suppose you did.” He wiggles his hips. “Kiss me?” he pleads.

Ivan complies, and Liam slowly, tentatively, moves his arms enough to grasp onto Ivan’s chest, who responds with a low groan. It’s comforting, the feel of Ivan’s skin, and though he doesn’t want to move, feels mental resistance in using his muscles, the texture is so nice, soothing, and Ivan clearly is enjoying it.

Then Ivan nudges the blanket open and slides his knee between Liam’s legs and he gasps, a strangled cry spilling unbidden from his chest, and his hips move frantically, jerking and undulating. Ivan smiles softly.

“There you go. Take your pleasure. You’ve earned it. You deserve it.” And he’s suddenly gripping Ivan, squeezing him desperately, panting roughly against his chest, riding the intense waves of his second orgasm.

Just the movement of his body and Ivan’s steady encouragement is enough.

He’s catching his breath slowly, reality seems distant, but a gentle kiss to his forehead brings him back.

“Thank you,” Liam says. “I…you’re…I’ve never had an experienced…” he struggles to find the right words.

“I know you Liam, that’s the difference. I care about you outside the bedroom, where it truly matters.” He strokes Liam’s hair, petting him again. “To be honest, I’m surprised it’s taken this long." 

Liam sighs. “Yeah. Things got so hectic and…asking for things I need is apparently not my strong suit.”

Ivan smiles. “Good thing you surround yourself with people who are good at knowing what you need.”

Liam chuckles. “So what did Sam say to you?”

“He said you’d been down on yourself for a while and his uplifting charm wasn’t what you needed tonight.” Ivan pauses. “How much did you tell him?”

Liam blushes. “I said that you wrapped me in a strait jacket and threw me around until I felt better.”

Ivan laughs. “Such an understanding husband.”

Liam caresses Ivan's cheek for the first time that night, feeling his muscles transition from dormant and restricted to smooth and free.

“Such an understanding master.”

Ivan smiles like the sun. “That how you see me now?”

“If that’s ok.”

Ivan kisses him again, but this time it’s soft and loving. Liam’s body relaxes the rest of the way. “I’m honored.”

“Good, cause I would very much like to be bound and thrown around on a regular basis.”


End file.
